Complicated Tensions and Broken Bonds
by Dark-Eyed-Resolve
Summary: A slash fic that deals with Jason Todd's second attack against Tim after the Titan's Tower. Jason goes after the the person closest to Tim, Kon, and brings about events that will alter the current Bat family. Tim/Kon, Jason/Kon, Bruce/Jason
1. Chapter 1

Title: Complicated Tensions

Author: Darkeyedresolve/Tommy H.

Rating: Mature

Summary: After reading several Jason Todd related fics, authors, I wanted to write something with the restored Boy Wonder. I do remember the one issue of Teen Titans where Jason shows up to give the beat down to Tim, and thought that jealousy + rage might lead to further entanglements at least with the person most close to Tim, Kon.

Music thumped and pulsed inside the foggy, dark club that was mostly lit by bouncing strobe lights. People were bathed in red, then blue, next green, followed by yellow and it continued in a set pattern usually dictated by the song. The songs the DJ spun all vibrated with bass and lead by sensational vocals, everyone was coming under the thrall of the dance floor. You danced with whoever was next to you, there was no need for names when you are brushing and bumping against total strangers in the dark. Hands grabbing flesh, lips meeting lips and crotches grinding…it was all very primal and animalistic.

'Something Gar could get into.' Conner thought to himself while leaning against the wall, taking the mass of bodies on the dance floor.

Things had been tense for the boy of steel lately; he had imposed on himself an exile from the Titans and from Tim. He was lonely and burdened by guilt, so much so that he could barely talk to Drake when the boy wonder was trying to pull him out of his rut. Superboy's rut was about six feet deep, he wanted to just disappear and he could do it here. A dance club out in New York City and a gay dance club to make sure he wouldn't accidentally bump into someone.

'Tim wouldn't be coming to this place, not without me anyway' He smiled a bit thinking about Robin, so many good thoughts that only flickered before the images of his "betrayal" came into his head. A shiver ran along his muscled figure and shifted his body against the wall; thinking about Tim was not going to help things.

Brooding was never his style; Conner would just ignore it and get lost in this nondescript joint. He was getting a lot of appreciative stares from the men inside, and who could deny that he wasn't one of the hottest heroes around. Superboy let his sapphire shaded eyes trail across the room to get a better view of those inside, nothing really stood out…but what chances did mortals have when he used to hang out with gods. A bored sigh left his lips until he saw someone that stood out, an aura that Conner just sensed when he saw this man.

The guy was leaning against the bar counter with a devil like smirk on his face, and the black hair only added to a dark persona. That face was full of intentions that couldn't be read, not to mention very handsome…he couldn't be too much older than Conner. The tight black shirt outlines each of those perfectly sculpted muscles so well when the colored lights would hit just right. The man's lower figure was obscured by the bar top but Superboy was confident that this guy was a complete package. What the package held inside that was the draw…a change from the youth's normal experience.

The man of devilish charm looked at Conner and let his head drift down, an obvious sign that he was looking the teenager head to toe. The stranger's predatory look dug into the young hero, eyes piercing where bullets had not. He seemed to realize the effect he was having and decided to tease. With a subtle inclination of his head, the man moved away from the solitary bar to make his languid way over to the dance floor. They continued to stare at one another until the stranger let himself get lost in the mass of dancing bodies upon the floor.

Conner smiled to himself; at least a chase would keep his mind occupied for a night. The clone of one of the World's Finest moved after the man and was soon being overcome with the sensation of body heat, and he hadn't even pressed into the mob yet. The beat was picking up and bodies were sliding faster, the sense of euphoria rising and becoming as thick as the lingering smoke. With a determined spirit, Conner pushed on into the sweating, joyful crowd and was enraptured in their frenzy. He could feel hands and limbs rubbing against his t-shirt clad torso, some getting more of a feel than others. It was minor distraction; he had to track down that guy…in this mess of people. Everyone was beginning to look the same to the teenager, all glistening faces and smiles while they bumped and grinded.

Superboy was beginning to get frustrated while worming his way through, which wasn't so easy with his body build and the lack of space. Everyone seemed preoccupied so none would notice if he just floated up for a view, the tips of his sneakers barely leaving the overly trodden floor. Conner glanced around and thought for a moment he saw the man staring at him but when the light flashed to another color, there was nothing but the same people. Looks like he had disappeared into the air, Conner wouldn't have been surprised if the man had been a metahuman; new ones pop up in the strangest places.

Resigning himself to defeat, Superboy let his feet find the ground again and become merged with the movements of the other people. Dancing could take his mind off his problems, his figure swaying and beginning to bounce to the beat that the speakers were thumping out. Robin had been training him in more fluid movements when fighting, since Conner's style had always been more strong handed and brash. As the music filled his mind and his body took over, he could remember those last sessions. The way Tim's body moved with such focus and purpose, not to mention a cleanness that showed no wasted energy. It bought a slight smile to the dancing youth's face, he could always cherish those times when it was just those two…there were plenty that decorated his young life from Young Justice to the Teen Titans.

Superboy was so into his own thoughts that he didn't notice someone was moving with him, mimicking his Robin taught moves easily. Maybe that was the reason Conner was unaware, it just felt like the same hands of his memory along his arms and the same body against his own.

"You move well." The voice purred into his ear and the illusion of Tim and their training vanished.

He turned his head and was staring at the stranger from the bar, and that devil smirk was all the more alluring up close. Conner felt his mouth go dry as they continued to move, which was mostly because the man was moving the two of them together. The man's hands sliding from the teenager's arms down that v-shaped torso and his chest pressing into the youth's back.

"Spooked ya?" The stranger questioned, "A strong looking kid like you shouldn't need to be skittish."

"No, just surprised is all." Conner playing it off as the hands slide along his stomach. He didn't mind the touch; it had been a long time since someone had gotten so close to him like this…and managed to do it with such skill.

"Shouldn't be surprised, I was making you into eye candy at the bar." He leaned in to kiss the clone's ear, "I really want a taste."A dark tone, that was rich with seduction and laced with something more hidden, was whispered to Conner.

"You have a knack for disappearing and reappearing." The boy of steel moaned at the kiss and the words," Reminds me of someone…" That someone was probably trying to call him now, or maybe rushing over Gotham rooftops with the dark knight.

"Aw no fair to compare me to someone else" The stranger teased while he began to grind his crotch into the round, jean covered backside, "Let's just focus on us for tonight."

"Right" Kon's references to Robin faded out as the man brought him back to the present with a hip thrust, "You move well too. "

"Just from lots of experience, you got a name?"

"Conner, and you?"

"Todd."

The music continued to pulse and the people grew more aroused, there was a definite taste of sex in the air. Couples would be created and would be disappearing off into dark places, sometimes club corners, sometimes hotels and sometimes their own bedrooms. Conner and Todd continued to grind and dance together, sweat rolling down their bodies which made their embraces damp and hot. Todd was enticing and somewhat dangerous; his sudden movements gave no pattern but Conner was happy to be led around.

"Off with the rags." Todd command as he helped to strip off the boy of steel and let the strobe lights reflect off the gleaming muscles, "Looks like you get feed well."

"Get my protein and work outs in." Superboy teased while he helped to disrobe his counterpart, revealing a lean but rippling figure…it was familiar actually, "And so do you it looks like."

"All the better to catch you with my dear" Todd grasped the younger boy's neck and pulled them close, smashing their bare torsos together.

"Mmmm" Conner arched his back while he felt the touch of hot, smooth muscle rubbing against his desperate body.

Hands traveled over slick bodies, groping and grabbing at both bare and covered parts. They made a stunning pair in the middle of the dance floor, enough that even the music dazed people would stare. Todd wrapping his arm around the younger man's broad chest and Conner pressing back against his crotch. The stranger licked the back of Kon's neck and lets his fingers idly tug at the bare nipple; it was fun to watch the boy wiggle in his hold.

'Yes, and we aren't even at the real party yet.'

Dancing went on, Todd teasing and Conner wanting. The weight of the world was no longer on Superboy's shoulders, a successful night. Stupid bliss had taken over, lights gleamed in his vision and bass thumped in his ears. It was temporary paradise and would fade once the last song was played. Lips were pressing against his hot skin, arms tightening around and fingers exploring his perfect figure. He offered no resistance as Todd's hand came up and turned his chin, there was that smirk that would be carried with Conner long after this.

"Pucker up kiddo." Todd pressed his mouth against the warm, young lips.

Superboy didn't expect to be kissed, a couple pecks and playful touching but not an embrace like this. The tongue pushed into his mouth, salvia mixing together. The kiss should have been great but Conner couldn't stop thinking about Robin while he was kissing Todd, it was further than he wished to go…a kiss was an intimate sign of love. Yes he could dance and grind without much guilt since it was pointless fun that would be gone by the morning, but this would be carried on his lips afterward.

It didn't matter what he wanted in the end, Todd took the kiss and forced his tongue deeper into the younger man's mouth. Conner could have forced him off, he had strength to lift cars with a hand; but the body wants what it wants. The kiss was wet and physical with Todd sliding his tongue around, dominating his mouth more than the teenager was used to. It was sensual ecstasy for a moment, and then the pains set in…pains that were clearly the cause of kryptonite.

"Surprise, surprise boy of steel." The devil grin was gleaming with toxic green.

"Who the fuck" The strength was gone and his mind was burning, Conner felt his legs giving out under his body.

"The real Robin, Jason Todd." The revived boy wonder tightened his grip on the weakening youth, "Bet that little poser didn't mention me." The hate was as thick as the heat.

"How did…" Conner was blacking out from the infusion of kryptonite in his body, struggling was growing more futile with each passing second.

"Should do your homework sometime" He shouldered the muscle teen against his body and began to walk to the exit," History is so important, kiddo."

Superbody gave a grunt in defiance but that was his last with the strobe lights and thumping music faded to black. No one in the club knew what was going on; it was typically to see young things over party. The bouncer at the door just gave an amused smirk and shake of head as he opened the door for the young couple to leave.

"Make sure he gets something to drink, he's probably dehydrated." The bulky guard offered friendly advice as pair moved into the night.

"Oh I will take good care of him."

Jason was giddy as the cooler air of the night rushed over his body, a promising night lay ahead. The boy easily fit into the back seat of the stolen car, the radio was blasting and the windows were down as the Red Hood takes off to parts unknown.

Batman was not happy and was silent on the very fast ride home, Robin quiet but intently watching Bruce for some answers. The night had been the same as all the Gotham nights, fighting criminal and sometimes the infamous villains that populated the dark city. When the duo had just finished up dealing with muggers, an alert peppered the ears of the dark knight. It was a rare alert but Batman knew what it meant, it disturbed him. The heavy, black cape flowed out from behind the towering figure as he raced back to the car, Robin following along with a curious expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" The boy wonder asked when they were tucked into the one of a kind batmobile.

"Data hack." Batman grunted as the world outside became nothing but blurry lines with the black vehicle hitting higher and higher speeds.

The car became silent once more; an invisible weight was pushing down on both of them and stole the oxygen. The implications of such an action could mean someone else knows their identities, or possibly the identities of their allies…only Batman really knew what existed within those cybernetic walls. That's how he wanted it, and now his inner world was penetrated…his fingers gripped tighter to the wheel in a silent expression of anger.

"Do you know what was taken?" Tim ventured with a cautious verbal step towards his partner.

"No, I won't till I see the computer's diagnostic." It would take a few moments but it would be the slowest, most tension filled minutes in recent memory.

"Right."

Robin had other things on his mind before this news and those things quickly came back to take fore front. Conner, he really missed Conner. The Teen Titans didn't feel like home without Superboy, but they needed a leader and Tim was dedicated to keeping the team going. He wanted to be with Conner in Smallville and help the damaged youth to health…to get over his unfair guilt. They talked, or Tim talked and Conner just muttered half hearted responses before apologizing about his flaws. The hopelessness that was carried over the phone, it made Tim weak.

"You're distracted again, Robin." Batman's words cutting through the haze in his head and bringing the boy wonder back to the present.

"Yea I have things on my mind besides the blurring city sites." He muttered back while his eyes focused on the trailing street lights, all thin, glowing lines against the windows of the batmobile.

"I didn't mean just now, ever since the incident with the clone…" Bruce didn't get much further before his sentence was broken.

"His name is Conner and yea I have been thinking about him." Robin got immensely annoyed with Batman's attitude towards Superboy, "But we don't all deal with things the same manner as you, Batman."

"You will get yourself hurt if you are not focused on the situation at hand." Batman's neutral voice was turning more into an irritated rumble.

"I am not a rookie anymore; I know what the danger is out there." Tim shot back, he wasn't emotional out there but Batman wanted pure, cold focus always," I will keep doing my job."

There was silence after that, Batman was either not in the mood or Robin had satisfied him for the time being. Robin didn't really care right now; his heart was not in the black, super vehicle but at a farm house in Smallville. If this data hack hadn't come up, he might have been able to swing out there with help of the jet…explain it off as a way to help get over his worry. The phone call this morning hadn't been more than a few words and Tim trying to get Conner to get out of his brooding. He had mentioned taking a visit out to Hawaii; the old stomping grounds might be the best thing. That idea got a noncommittal grunt but Conner sounded better the longer they discussed it.

'I'll call him, that's the least I can do.' Timothy Drake promised to Conner Kent while he reclined against the gleaming, leather seat.

The hidden mouth of the iconic, secret cave swallowed the bat mobile after a few minutes more of traveling. The heavy cape made a loud slap against the side of the car as Batman rushed out of it, not with his usual dark magnificence but with a human worry. Alfred was already there to hand him a cup of coffee and to greet the dynamic duo on their safe return; Robin returned it while Batman just took the cup and sat down at the computer. The handsome face molded into one of determined searching as he gazes over the finished report. The results were confusing but they pointed to dark things, things that involved his young sidekick.

"So what did you find out?" Robin had been waiting and drinking a bottle of water given to him by the dedicated butler. He was getting anxious to call Conner, not even aware of the information stolen as Bruce glanced at him form the corner of his eye.

"Jason Todd some how managed to gain a foothold into the system a few days ago, he probably is letting me know now." Bruce stated as he rubbed his fingers against his chin," It's another game of his."

"And what did he want, let alone how did he get through?" Timothy felt a cold sensation building in his stomach for some unknown reason, something was wrong.

"He looked at plans I had worked on after the incident with th-…with Conner." Batman sighed and his broad shoulders became heavy as now it was Robin's turn to be pissed; and he was slowly getting there, "Containment issues to deal with his tactile telekinetic powers, a suppressor."

"You mean Jason, who just attacked me at Titans Tower not too long ago." Robin was shaking from his young anger," Knows a way of rendering Conner powerless and it's because of you…"

"Tim, this is not because of me.-"Batman was cut off again.

"You kept this from me, Bruce!" Tim shouted and thrust his finger at the usually intimidating crime fighter," You should have told me you had done this!"

"Why are you surprised by this, Tim!" Bruce rose the chair and used his statue to help cement himself as the dominant figure in this cave," Conner is a weapon created by Luthor, it is common sense to have a back plan in the event he goes under the man's influence."

"Conner is not a weapon, he's a hero!" Robin was not about to back down now, all of his emotions were twisting and turning inside of him, "He is part of my team, he is my best friend, and you should have told me!"

The soft chime of china could head as Alfred decided to collect the empty glass, it seemed louder than the shouts that echoed still within the infinite black. The old gentlemen had seen this scene in various ways with each of the Robins, each one's compliant had different details but the causes were always the same. The two didn't look at one another as Alfred took the neglected cup from the computer counter, but they were brewing with new words to say.

"As the two of you fight, young Conner Kent is in jeopardy at the hands of our unstable Jason Todd." The butler reminded the brooding men, "This fight can be continued after the matter is settled. "

Silence followed as Alfred walked back the exit of the cave but he waited at the door to hear calmer voices working together.

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Bruce restrained and compartmented the current issues away; it was an effective skill in fighting crime.

"This morning but I haven't talked to him since, I'll check to see if he is around." Robin needed to get out of this atmosphere, the boy needed to clear his head and focus on helping his boyfriend.

"Right, if not…then we will go look for them." Bruce added as he turned back to face the massive, electronic monitor. He could trace Jason's cyber movements, if not on his own then call in the Oracle for assistance. Jason was a personal matter for the Bat; he would bring the misguided Robin back home…or put him in a place where Bruce could keep an eye on him. He brooded about his good solider while typing away, memories pushing into the present while he tracked.

Tim clutched his personal cell phone and softly prayed as the call went through, nothing empty rings that ended in being directed to a voice box. The personal call was a bust, the titan's communicator had been a bust, and there was no word of Conner from the Tower. He hadn't worried, or he wasn't any worse, until the cell phone wasn't answered…Superboy had exiled himself from being a Titan and had little communication with the rest besides Raven and Cassie. Leaning against his door, Tim's life had been nothing up constant up and downs. He couldn't bear the loss of Conner, it just made him shiver and hold back tears if something were to happen to the other teenager…especially because of someone's revenge on him.

'Jason, if you hurt him…I will pay you back.' The normally cool boy wonder was becoming washed over in his fear, anger and protective instinct. He was letting Jason Todd win more than he realized, by falling into his game…getting the reaction that leads to stupid actions.

After few more futile tries to get a hold of Conner through his cell, Tim was recomposed and back inside the cave of the Batman. He was looking down at the cracked, cold stone floor while his partner pushed away from the computer with a stylized flash. The cowl was pulled down over his eyes, eyes alive with new information to track down his rebellious protégé. Bruce didn't need to turn around to know the mood of his sidekick, there was palpable anger in the air. Robin was liability at the moment; he needed to diffuse some of the youth's anger.

"Jason wants us to go to New York, you know of any places Conner might frequent there?" He asked but was already moving to the resting aircraft that were hidden in the bowls of the cave.

"Not really, he has been distant since the incident." Tim was more like Bruce than he wanted to admit, he was developing the talent of detaching emotions towards a mission. The anger was there, the fear was there but it was all stored away…but would it stay put if Jason did something to Conner?

"Then we will just start from the location I tracked, it's probably not too far from where they are." Batman knew that Jason was laying bait, but his actions were unhinged thus giving an edge to the cooler head.

"You sure this is a good lead?" Robin's mask exaggerated his skeptical look.

"I know Jason, he wants to us to find him." Bruce was sure of his knowledge, or his instinct, in dealing with the Red Hood. When Jason did something personally involve Bruce, then he wanted the dark knight to show up.

"He will get more than some face time…" Tim muttered under his breath while climbing into the bat inspired jet.

"Tim, you need to keep focused…for the safety of Conner as well." Batman said in a surprisingly human tone that betrayed the menacing look of his current visage.

The dark knight didn't hear anything else from his young sidekick but there had been an understanding made. They each had a reason to keep focused tonight and sometimes that was better than a partnership bond.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This is where things get messy so to speak, but I hope you enjoy and always love your feedback on characters. I really am new to writing Jason Todd and would enjoy getting comments form others on my handling on him.

A little room in a little building inside one of the biggest cities in the world is where Jason had gone. Age had taken its toll, so most of the rooms had peeling walls, worn out carpets and uneven tables. A smell of damp cloth and paint thinner, a last ditch temp to revive the place, mingled in the gloomy air and lingered like an unhappy ghost. A lone bulb buzzed in the studio apartment that was occupied by two figures, one slumped in a chair and one leaning against the single window. Jason knew that Bruce would be on his way by now, and hoped he was bringing that little mocking bird along. The thought of little imposter bird caused his fist to slam against the tired wall; it cratered under the impact his hand. Gloves were handy, no bloody knuckles to take time away from his play with his baby brother's toy.

"Yes, the boy toy of steel." Red Hood muttered under his sneer while looking at the still passed out figure.

The heir of Superman had been finally crowned, a silver band that would suppress that pesky tactile telekinesis. The boy's muscled frame was slumped against a wooden chair, but there had been enough beauty rest for tonight. A gloved finger swept across the damp brow, tracing the band for a moment; then grabbed the chin lightly in his palm. The light shone down on Conner, it was almost angelic with that band glimmering like a halo. Jason titled the face back and forth, his eyes analyzing those cheek bones and mentally criticizing the youth like one would a piece of artwork.

"Just imagine if I was Robin when you came around." Jason's mind was plagued with what ifs, those paranoid seductions that lingered as drops of the Lazarus pit, "What a duo we could have been…or maybe still be?"

After speaking those last words, he leaned down and kissed those lazy lips. The kiss started soft but grew needier and hungrier the longer Jason held on. With fluttering eyes and muffled words, Conner was awoken by the claiming kiss…a claim by an unknown stranger. Hazy yellow light and blurry, moving shadows was all there was to make it for a few brief seconds, until he caught that devil's smile…Todd, or Jason Todd.

"You…stop fucking kissing me" Superboy grunted in a weakened voice, the command was answered by a short peck on his cheek.

"But you're so adorable." Jason reached out to flick some of those sweat, plastered hairs, "Especially bound and drugged."

"Only for a bit…"Conner flexed out his thick arms but the chair didn't buckle, he felt strange, numb, "My TTK…."

"Oh yea, see this little piece." The formerly deceased Robin flicked the suppressor with a soft clink, "This will keep you those annoying powers out of this, and makes things fairer."

"Fair? Are you fucked in the head?" Superboy's mind was being pushed out of the haze by his increasing temper, "You drugged me and dragged me off to some shit hole…in…"

"Oh we are still in New York, kiddo." Jason leaned against the table, a teasing distance from mad youth, "Not going to waste time with crossing state lines with a passed out piece of jail bait in my car."

Conner just glared, well he was trying to use heat vision but there was nothing coming out of him. The boy of steel felt incredibly plain, like all of the special genetics in his blood had evaporated with the colored lights and fog machines. No spark or even dash of smoke came out, it was just the frustrated stare of a pissed off teenager.

"If looks could kill…but not from you anymore" Jason rubbed his chin with an amused expression, as if he was watching a child throwing a tantrum," Not with that little cocktail from the club."

"The kryptonite from the kiss?" Superboy trailed off, feeling defeated with none of his powers at his aid…and this sense of numbness along his limbs.

"Eh maybe, a good poker player doesn't tip their hand." Red Hood leaned in much closer, so his breath was touching Conner's lips, "And I used to live on card winnings in Crime Alley. "

"So what are you getting at?" With his back pressed against the old chair, his neck would only let his head drift so far back, "I never did anything to you, why don't you go find someone more your type to play games with."

"Not you, kiddo" Jason leaned forward while watching those angered blue eyes, "The little bird you fuck around with, Timothy Drake." The very name made the Red Hood tighten his fingers into the damp, black shirt that the clone wore.

"I remember, you said you were the real Robin." Conner glared back even though his body tensed up with fear as the hands dug into the cotton covering, "What kind of crap is that?"

"I am the real Robin!" Jason's devil smirk became more twisted while leaning in closer," I have the know how, I have the instincts, and I've gone through hell for that fucking bastard." The final word hissed through those gleaming teeth, enough to send subtle chill up the most resolute human being's back.

"Robin would not drug someone and kidnap them." Conner noted with a smug tone, he needed to use something besides physical strength to stay healthy in this fight, "That sounds more like a psycho to me."

"Heh, kiddo" Jason's countenance seemed more easy going all of the sudden;" I know what a psycho would do." He removed his hands from the younger man and mimed that he was holding something in the right, "A psycho would take a crow bar and beat you to death for a laugh." Red Hood swung his empty hand as if he was smashing the steel into the other's body.

That got a chill out of Superboy, which made his sudden smugness disappear in the face of the true darkness. He was becoming quite of aware that if he didn't figure out how to get his powers back, that this could be how it all ends…in a dank little room with, assuming things as they are, a crude instrument. That was out of the question, Conner just couldn't die now. The way his life had been going recently was not going to be how history remembered him; he was going to be Superman one day…not the weapon of Lex Luthor.

"Don't worry kiddo." The breezy voice broke the life and death contemplation of Conner Kent, "You are just the bait for the bat and bird, not gonna harm a hair on your pretty little head." The words were emphasized by gloved fingers running into boy's black hair.

"That's really low for someone who thinks they are Robin." Superboy wasn't sure if he was more anger at being drugged and kidnapped or that someone was luring his Tim into a trap.

"It's a new Robin for a new darker world." Jason Todd outstretched his arms and turned towards the only window, he was embracing this entire new universe now that he had been given new life.

"I will stick with the classic flavor; didn't you see what happened to New Coke?" Falling back to humor, Conner could at east keep the Red Hood distracted and hopefully throw off the effects of whatever drug was in him.

"I was 6 feet under then, and coke doesn't taste the same anyway." Jason informed with a hand on his hip," I already gave the replacement a beat down anyway; this is more of a personal play time."

"Its hard to play cards with my hands tied to a chair." Conner tugging on his rope bonds, they twisted but didn't slacken.

"I forgot my deck in the car, but I know another game." Jason shrugged off the black, leather jacket he had been wearing, just leaving him in the tight clothing from the club.

He inhaled the stale air, the sudden infusion of young hormones made it much tastier than it was on his first trip here. Jason Todd pulled the knife from the holster on his hip; the steely blade glinted in the aged yellow light. Air seemed to cool with the arrival of a weapon; it made reality as cold and hard as the metal that forged it. Conner used to be able bend that knife into a crane, but now his skin was soft and strength mortal. Shifting to show no real direction, the floorboards creaked under the weight of Jason's boots while his steps were lazy but determined. The knife was flicked and twitched like the tail of a hungry cat, this feline was about to sink his claws into a new type of flying boy wonder.

"I thought said this was a game…" Conner was more interested in watching that dancing blade than to see the expression of enjoyment on Jason's face

"It will be a fun one too." With less time than it takes to blink, Red Hood slit right up the torso of Superboy.

There was no time for words, just the rush of air leaving his mouth that was shaped by surprised. Conner had felt rushes before but that was a much different kind of rush, there was nothing but fear forcing the sweat out of his pores and breath from his lungs. The cotton layer was cleaved by Red Hood's blade and the borders diverged to show abs flexing with tension. The knife was sheathed; fingers were a far more useful weapon now. They extended and with as just as much quickness as the knife, revealed that body for Jason's eyes. Something about it being bound made it even sexier than at the club.

"For a man made Superman, they did good job with the outside." He commented as his palms ran over the tight chest, all bunched with anxiety between the sinewy fibers.

"Where do you get-" Conner's outrage turned into a stunned moan as those deadly fingers now twisted nipples, round and so supple they pleaded for attention.

"You and Tim both have being poor replacements in common." Jason said in a very amused voice as he worked those nubs, making that bound boy of steel wiggle and whimper, "Probably feeling pretty sensitive don't you."

Conner was feeling sensitive; he was running out of room in the crotch of his tight jeans. Hot pulses were radiating from his nipples, in time with his heartbeat and the blood was carrying the feeling farther along his limbs. The drug, or whatever Jason called it, was seducing his senses and making his body hungry; it was a soft mewl but soon it would be a roar.

"You are a sick fucker." Superboy realized, though it was far too late to do anything about it. He was panting heavily with his chest rising, pushing out into those grabbing fingers.

"Everyone is a little twisted." Jason straddled those denim covered legs, tongue sliding along his lips to wet his appetite, "Good guys and bad guys." With a gleaming smirk, Red Hood sunk his teeth into supple pectoral muscle.

He wanted to bruise this boy, to make steel soft and weak. Immortality and invincibility had been overcome by his warp street sense and a little bit of bat tactics. Jason growled as his fingers dug deeper into the round pec while his teeth nibbled the other, his intentions fueled by the thought of Bruce. He really wanted Bruce to be strapped in this chair, to be biting Bruce and have the dark knight stripped of armor; now he was hard.

'Bruce…what have you done to me.'

Conner Kent was the unwilling, though his was making sounds that made it hard to tell how unwilling to be a stand in. He was chewing on his bottom lip to keep silent, but even that grew too painful and the hoarse grunts and low moans filled the stale air. He continued to pull and tug on his ropes, but he got no further and his struggling wasn't as defiant as before; a body is not trained to run from pleasure. Teeth digging into his usually resistant skin, it hurt…but it made his heart pump faster and his head grow lighter. Superboy's chest, after several more minutes, was covered in little bruises from teeth and fingernails.

"Skin and sweat, you taste better than anything I've had in recent memory." Jason looked down at the work of art he had started on; all those pretty blues and purples blossomed on the teenager's skin.

Like a smug cowboy, the older man unsaddled those bound legs and strutted over to the uneven, worn red table. Jason was not going to stop there, he was just getting started. He peeled that black tee off his body, the lone light made stark shadows across his sculpted torso. The shadows seem to make a small mask over his eyes; it was chilling how much it resembled Robin's mask.

"You said I was unfair, so I will even up the playing field." With a Cheshire cat expression, Jason moved up behind and there was a second of silence. Silence that made it seem more like an hour before the Conner's arms went free, though limp.

As soon as the legs were free, Superboy went for the throat. He had anger and outrage but that wasn't powering his body enough, his legs stumbled…dizziness and arousal made his attack weak. Red Hood easily side step as the teenager brazenly tried to land a punch, his hand was a like a blade when he chopped down on the back of the boy's neck. The floor groaned as weight collapsed on it, Conner felt pain…it was numbing and his body curled into its self in response.

"God, ah ha…" The clone breathed in heavy while his vision sharpened again, but he could hear the foot steps on worn, wooden boards.

"Did you really think you had a shot?" Jason kneeled down beside the youth, his hands resting on the showing side, "Without your powers, you're just rash…which can work if you got the skills."

"Don't touch…" Superboy shoving the hand off weakly only to get smacked against the face, which made his body convulse and struggle with more pain.

"I thought we were over that." Jason forcefully worked his hand down to the prominent bulge in those dark jeans, giving it a rhythmic squeeze, "Yea, you like this rough stuff…or that was just a really good aphrodisiac I picked up."

"What did you give me?" Conner asked while the strong hand worked his package, making him demure like a house cat.

"Well at the club it was a bat family recipe, just like that crown." Jason leaned down and nipped at the ear while his fingers undo the button, slowly sliding those sweat dampened pants down muscled thighs.

"Bat family?" The clone weakly tried to struggle but he was growing so horny, he wanted to be touched so bad.

"Yea, Batman had all these little plans for you, almost makes me a little jealous." He looked down to see the bared, smooth legs and his fingers moved around the waistband of the black boxer briefs before giving it a snap, "You must be a real problem."

"Ahhh" Conner should have said something, he should have not believed but his mind was already in haze from pain, pleasure, guilt, fear, anger…

"You can ask Timmy about it later." The Red Hood was losing patience in games and wanted to get to work, his sinewy figure slide down and shucked off the last piece of full clothing the boy had on.

"Nice ass, kid." He cupped the round cheeks, feeling their weight and thickness within his fingers. It was smooth and flawless; Jason was overcome with a want to leave his mark on it.

The first slap was just testing for reaction; the action got a slight jump and groan. Red Hood wanted more than that, so his next successive slaps grew louder and harder in order to really awaken Superboy. Jason was wondering as he spanked those spherical muscles, the drugs might overcome the boy…maybe things were going over the top.

"Overwhelming you, maybe you need to focus." Jason informed and took a bite into the flesh, just like he would into a ripe peach.

"Ahh, damn it" That got something, Conner arched his v-shaped back as the teeth nibbled into soft, sensitive flesh, "That feels…"

"Yea, get into it." The former Robin continued to bite and suck along the warm surface, traveling with his tongue along the ample ass.

He didn't usually show respect, but he did treat this hero to the best of sexual care. He slides his tongue in a loving, well slow and wet, way as his hands rubbed the dripping cock. Jason wanted the clone to like it; he wanted him to remember the pleasure…so it would eat at Tim. To be remembered, Jason wanted that and he would ensure it.

Lips nibble down into the crack of the teenager's backside; he used a free hand to help part the way. The tight entranced twitched under his tongue but it could only offer so much resistance under the persistence of Jason Todd. The sounds were slick slurps and moans, sounds of life that had been void in this room. With sensations of pain numbing, Conner as now pushing into that searching tongue and loved it when it was inside. The floor was creaking loudly under their weight with one bracing the other's desperate movements.

The oral worship went on for several moments, Conner was mewling in unrestrained pleasure and his fingers were sore from digging into the floor. The dangerous hand was working his dripping flesh, playing with it and teasing in time with the flicks of his tongue. Jason debated on letting the boy cum now or pushing it farther, would it leave a great impression to fuck him or just let his imagination wonder what it would be like. The Red Hood pulled his lips from the well kissed hole; he took pleasure in the present posture of his captive. The vulnerability was oozing off that sweat slickened skin, a round ass upturned and the back arched with a face lost in an expression of drugged euphoria.

"Maybe this is the best way to fuck you over." With a decision in mind, he stroked faster and without ceasing until the old floorboards had been marred with white, sticky fluid.

Superboy went lax after feeling the surging sensation of orgasm over ride his better senses, his hips were only raised because of the hands supporting them. He shouldn't have done that, he shouldn't have enjoyed it, having a drug excuse didn't resolve his shame. How many more ways could he hurt Tim, seems like he had become an instrument of punishment for Robin. Regret can quickly kill any sense of enjoyment one might have experienced.

"Just one last thing to do" The older man informed while hoisting the youth to his feet and supported the weight of his drifting captive.

Conner glared at him with dazed eyes, his hair as roughed up as he looked. Jason smirked, that alluring devil smirk, it was the catalyst to this night. Superboy was plopped back into the chair, which groaned and rocked in reply but managed to hold. He tried to rise to launch a valiant, more for his own redemption, attack but was promptly backhanded by a more experienced hand.

"Don't struggle too much; you might get a splinter in your ass." Red Hood chuckled while knotting a new set of bonds until the dynamic duo arrived, "And this is going to be painful enough."

"What are you talking about?" Conner really didn't see how this could this get much worse; he already had plenty of pain.

"Calling card, everyone's got one." The taller figure settled on to the bare thighs while his knife was once again in his hand, "Still working on mine though"

He was smirking the entire time, his eyes hard to see from the black shadows, but his intention was known. The knife tip was placed against the firm pectoral, and then slowly dragged over the skin. Blood quickly rushed to the small slit, a convict desperate for escape from its fleshy prison. Superboy could shout but no one would hear, and numbing effect of the cocktail dulled the harsher aspects. He could just watch as the sadist did his work and pray that once his powers were back; his healing would make it vanish from sight. The memory would be enough to carry around.

"Nice, not really original but eh" Jason Todd pulled the cruel tool back and reflected on the delicate R upon the youth's muscled chest, "Seal with a kiss." Leaning in, he pressed his lips enough to get a taste of kryptonian/human blood.

"I'll pay you back for this." A soft spoken vow, that carried all the quiet rage building within Conner, was whispered to the revived sidekick.

"Sure you will, just remember." The Red Hood got up and slowly began to pull back his shirt, "I don't hold back and unlike the rest of the bat family, I can kill." The statement was punctuated by the stark silence of the bound hero.

"Oh yea, I need to take back your tiara."

That was the last thing Conner could remember, everything went black after that


	3. Chapter 3

Note: And the third part, I was able to post all of this in three chapters because it was originally suppose to be a one-shot porn fic about Jason Todd and Kon-el…but my mind went on with it. I will be adding more on to it from here, hopefully it will move faster from here on out. Comments wanted and loved.

When one grows up in Gotham it is hard to see another city as being worse, but to Tim tonight New York City seemed sinister. The skyline became a jagged smile against the horizon; they were flying right into the jaws of the devil. While he tried to keep his mind focused on facts like air pressure and wind speed, Robin couldn't stop his imagination from creating horrific scenarios. The burden of a creative mind, a tool that helped him solve complex riddles of criminal cases but now it was building from his fears. He flexed his fingers within his gloves and stared at the screen in front of him, it illuminated his face with green light. The digital map of the city and their present location, a blip among a maze of buildings, was a nice distraction. Jason's location, well supposed at best, was in an area of town not unlike Crime Alley…bird coming home to roost.

"You ready?" The voice was neutral, firm and didn't yield much human emotion.

"Yes." Robin answered back in his own neutral tone.

That had been their conversations in the explosive exchange earlier; both of them were licking their wounds. They had both struck a crack in their shields, with Tim's love for Conner and then Bruce's…well it was hard to define Bruce's feelings for Jason. Teamwork depend on trust and both were distrustful on how they would act, would Tim control his anger and would Bruce truly go after Jason like any other criminal.

Time was running short on questions since their stealthy bat jet was hovering over the lonely building, it was solitary against skeleton frames of its former friends. A place born in the early 20th century then aged under the strain of nature and economic forces, only to end up a haggard widow. She still stood though, even if her inhabitants had gone from ambitious immigrants to long dead junkies. A stubborn, old woman, who had some years left to see further decline or miracle renewal, was being visited by a new sort of individuals. Costumes vigilantes had broken into her world, and now two more were descending from their soundless plane.

Batman's black cape flared as he descended on to the roof, it spread itself like a pair of wings when the wind rushed underneath. Robin watched his partner drop from the sky, a guardian angel coming to reclaim a lost mortal. Tim followed after him and let his mind wander as he flew to the ground. Did Bruce have the same fears of what happened to Superboy, only for another reason…because of Jason's sake? It would lead to the break of Batman's patience with the Red Hood; he would have crossed a line. Tensions were the delicate foundation of their family, breaking the foundation could bring it all down. The boy wonder had a few brief seconds to think these ideas over as air brushed over his face, but soon his boots were on the neglected roof.

"This place has only seen minimal activity; most people coming here don't want attention." Bruce spoke in his typical Batman tone, which disguised all the better parts of humanity in his voice," One floor has extended power use and the Oracle tracked the hack to here, the Red Hood wanted us here."

"What about traps?" Robin asked with his arms crossed over his chest, "You think he has had time to make this anymore difficult?"

"Jason wants the confrontation; he wants us to find him." Then without even the slightest fluctuation in his voice, "Or find what he left us."

The mask on the boy wonder's face shrunk with his frowning expression, those normally wide lenses became sharp slits. He wasn't going to blow his cool now, but there were evident cracks in that emotional dam.

"Good, then he will get all that he has hoped for." This would be payback not only for the fight at the Tower but also for every misplaced hair on Conner's head.

Batman took hold of his younger counterpart's shoulder, the hold wasn't meant to repress but to offer guidance.

"Make sure you don't let revenge become your sole motivation, Jason has let himself be driven by it."

Justice and revenge had become the partners in a delicate waltz for the bat family, one misstep could be perilous. What was really the reason for why the two of them were on this lone roof top? Robin didn't want justice; deep down the boy wonder had feelings that ran much more primal. He gave a nod so show his understanding, Tim wouldn't become like Jason…not when he had someone to be there for him.

The stealthy pair didn't get a chance to step off their lead foot before the old roof door yawned, long sleeping steel forced awake by a disrespectful hand. From the darkness the outside lights caught the red gleam of a formless mask, a hood over the face. The heavy shadows obscured the rest of the figure; just the shine of the blood red visage was visible. Batman showed nothing on his face but a deepening frown and before Robin could move he was there. The sweep black cape was suddenly flapping past Tim, and there was just a wall of living night. As personal of an attack the Red Hood had done to Tim, this would always be between Bruce and Jason.

"Bats and birds in the attic, they just don't build them like they used too." A slight echo could be heard from the words that vibrated under the mask.

"Where's Superboy." Banter would be not be allowed, patience could no longer hold back the boy behind the bat.

"Downstairs on the seventh floor, room 10" Jason stepped fully out of the door way, so there was a human behind that formless mask, "He didn't have the stamina I expected."

Robin bit into his bottom liph hard and tasted of blood in his mouth but there was no pain. He wanted to rush, to tackle, to hit, to assault, to…to do everything that he had imagined was done to Conner. The young sidekick began to sidestep around Batman but a hand came out, another wall was put up.

"Go down and get him, that's why you are here." The dark knight had decided Robin's position; this was not going to be Tim's fight

Tim stared up at Bruce; he didn't know what to say back…if he even could talk back. He was under the impression this was his mission, he was here to save his boyfriend from a kidnapper. Robin had everything on the line, but this would keep him focused.

"Really, I wanted to see him." Red Hood was standing in a rather relax pose," I think maybe you should go get the clone and let us deal with Robin issues."

Jason was smiling behind his hood; tensions had caused several cracks between the duo standing before him. He could probably just pull a few supports and the whole thing would go tumbling down.

"And who is to say I didn't just put a bomb in that room, you really going to trust me so easily, Batman?" Red Hood was sneering now, "You still think you know me so well."

"You have gone too far, Jason." The name was hard to speak when staring at that nonhuman visage, "Your grudge is against me, not with them." Batman's figure seemed all the larger upon this mostly barren rooftop.

"Don't tell me you have dulled that much since I took my last breath." Another jab to Bruce's failure, the only real weapon Jason could twist at whim, "They are both replacements, both part of a trend to discard the past." The last part was curved with a slight hiss.

"I didn't discard you." Batman was actually torn; he was the dark knight who showed nothing but cold contempt to evil but Bruce felt the pain of his faults in those words," Your death has affected everything I have done since then."

"Yet the Joker still stalks the streets of Gotham." The mask warped his voice but there was a trace of disappointment under the anger.

While this trade of accusations and excuses went on, Tim Drake realized something and it was something he should have been aware of since the beginning. Conner was not depending on anyone else to save him but Tim, no matter the family politics that were going on around the situation. It was time for the boy wonder; it was for Robin to save the one he loves.

With unparalleled silence, Robin rushed aside Batman and caused an abrupt end to their conversation. He remember Jason's moves and was prepared to counter, letting an R-shape disc cut a path ahead. The Red Hood drew his knife but had to doge, his figure moving to the side and left the door unblocked. The acrobatic youth flung himself into the darkness and disappeared into the belly of the building.

"Fucking…" Jason muttered behind the mask and quickly noticed that the big ole' Batman was not around, "Oh come on, I've seen you do this too many times."

The challenge was not answered, so Jason pulled the knife from his holster while scanning the roof top. It was bare except for the lone storage unit and the wire tower on top of it; but Batman still managed to disappear. The boots quietly crushed fragments of weathered cement underneath the rubber sole while the solider marched towards the only place his mentor could be hiding. The wind whispered nothing but howls into interior of the mask, giving his ears a light echo. Jason pressed his back against the wall, but there was no noise or shadow to give away the location of the dark knight. He leaned around the corner, just the empty space all the over to the nearest neighboring building. No sign of a frown on the mask, but his face was contorted into an unhappy grimace.

So like a jungle cat, he moved with a flowing, predatory grace while going to the jarred door. The once metal knob had begun to rust; a careful eye could see the particles of red flakes at the threshold. With a renewed sense of smugness, Jason walked straight into the utter blackness of the rooftop fortress. The little bit of light that streaked under the door but Jason could see nothing, not until the lenses in his mask sucked up all the remaining light to make a vivid world of green. Night vision would allow the young man to stalk amongst the abandoned steel, rail cabinets which only held old tools and paint cans. The size and lack of open spaces would make it very difficult for a man of Bruce's size to get around. No sound, no air…even with the open door the breaths Jason took were overwhelming stagnant and rough down his throat. He continued to walk and yet there was no sign of any human presence, it was unnerving.

'What the hell.' Jason thought while slowly moving backwards now to the exit, since he had yet to see anything.

With his back to the outside, the Red Hood stared into the graveyard of human accessories. This was the only place that would give Bruce cover, not to mention the door had just been opened. He thought, and maybe for a second too long, because was a great whoosh of air behind him. The bat was going to seize the tiny bird. That would have been true if that tiny bird hadn't been trained to avoid the bigger predators; Jason was able to twist to the side enough only to feel a fraction of the full body tackle. They two figures hit the hard, cold ground and a sharp, metal pang could be heard as the knife bounced away.

"No wonder they call them rats with wings." The words made inhuman by the echo in the mask and the anger behind them.

Batman was working to subdue to the smaller man, his larger frame over top the struggling figure. Bruce was getting flashbacks to a much different time period and situation, back at the mansion and training his new Robin in grappling and escape methods. Jason was not one for escape, he always tried to match the strength of his teacher…which didn't work out before but not they were more evenly matched in brute power. The two rolled and the roof top was shaking from the force of their bodies, Jason's hands trying to pound into the thick body suit while Bruce's hands tried to get a hold of ever escaping limbs.

So many memories attached to muscle movements, these memories were only added by the sounds of one's voice or the scent of their skin.

Robin was taking the steps three at time, and they made their discomfort known by long, loud groans. He eventually slowed himself to think clearly, he only had Jason's clue to start with…and his gut feeling was to trust the off balance man, will the wonders never cease? Tim's heart was thumping in his ears and made any other sounds hard to hear, but a horse whimper cut through the repeating thud. Agile feet carried him to a room marked 1012 and he peered into the barely open door. The only light came from the limited source outside so the barest hints of a body could be seen, but he could tell it was too lithe and lanky. A drug addict was trying desperately to sleep off his latest attempt to cold turkey; he got a pitied look from the boy wonder before he vanished into black.

Robin continued down into the lower levels, lower but still high above the pedestrian streets. Tim had kept a steady mind while arriving at the God forsaken seventh floor, signs of increased human activity could be seen in the scattered dust along the floor. Robin walked softly down the infinitely expanding hallway of wooden floors; the number 10 door just seemed forever out of reach. Each closed door tempted Tim with tragic tales, what would be the state of his Conner? The answer would soon hit him since there it was finally, with a face plate that seemed to gleam brighter only to torture him more.

Holding back his emotions, Tim inspected the door and especially the keyhole and knob for signs of trapping. As much as he believed that Superboy was in this room, he wouldn't put it past Jason to leave a nasty welcoming gift for the boy wonder. After a few minutes of thorough investigating, Robin grabbed the handle. With his lungs full of tense air, the youth turned it until it clicked. He hesitated for a moment but soon the old door swung open to show the remains of a crime, with a sleeping teenager slumped over in a chair.

The yellow light framed Kon in gold and it would have been heavenly with that expression, but Robin couldn't breathe. He could only see the bruises around the wrists and when he walked around to see the entirety of his lover. After coming around to look at Conner's front, Tim's legs began to weaken under the emotional strain. The vivid, bloody R burned this scene into his mind…it was like his mark of responsibility had been etched into the other boy's skin.

With a sudden rush of duty, Tim compartmented his loathing and faded into an analytical mind. He had to get Conner out and that's how his plan was formulated, Batman would be pleased with his sudden focus and emotional void. A sharp tool and gloved hands had the rough, rope bonds undone and he used his cape to cover the nude figure, though trembling hands slowed the process.

"Kon, can you hear me?" Tim said softly and let their foreheads touch, "I am getting you out of here, you're safe."

He got a slight moan but that could of have been due to the sudden movement of Superboy's stationary form. With a thick arm around his neck, Robin braced the taller figure against his costume body and made a slow exit out of the building. Tim had more time to think than when he had made his adrenaline pumped entrance. He was thinking about the long term effects on Conner, toxicology report would be needed…and then there could be whatever trauma left. As much as he was focused on Superboy, Tim Drake had several issues with Bruce's hidden plans when it came to those in his personal life and then Jason.

'If Bruce will even handle Jason."

The rolling and wrestling of the two had finished, and now the figures were staring each other down. The broad chests of the two men expanded as the night air was being sucked away to replenish ever depleting reserves. The Red Hood pulled the gun from the hidden hoister in his jacket, the barrel pointed towards Bruce's head. He knew that the body suit could take a bullet hit, but that cowl wouldn't be such a savior. Batman had his heavy cape hiding most of his body in shadows but Jason could spot the shine of metal from the dark.

"A bullet will go much faster than one of your batarangs; I could just shoot you now and end it." A cold voice was underlined with an amused tone.

"Then why don't you, Jason?" The eyes in the mask becoming thin slits to show the heavy, searching expression in Bruce's face, "If my existence is such a torment to you, then end it."

"Cause maybe I like you suffering." The younger man explained, "Death would be an easy sentence and you should live a long life with the guilt that you allow people to die."

Silence followed, then movement. Batman tossed the sharp, bat shaped projectile from the inky black only to be met by the blast of a gun. The batarang bounced against the wall of the storage bunker and deflected itself right against the red mask. The bullet took a direct course and skimmed against the side of Batman's face, it whistled as it sliced his cheek. Jason arched his back in a painful gesture and ripped the ringing mask from his face, his head was buzzing with the jarring impact against his head. The shiny, metal covering bounced and rolled over the barren floor; it passed the dropped handgun on its journey.

"Fuck you, Bruce." Jason glared with his face fully exposed, except the domino mask that covered his eyes. He was so angry, so angry that he launched himself at his opponent in order to take advantage of his narrowly missed shot.

Batman didn't dodge or avoid, he wanted Jason to rashly attack…much like those past sparring sessions. He waited until he could see glint in those white teeth, then Bruce just fell back. The black cape spread out like water underneath his back but it would not protect him from the impact against cemented roof, there were no mats this time. He clamped his gloved hands around the wrists of the grasping claws; inertia carried the former Robin further. Bruce grimaced for a moment when he hit the unforgiving ground, but his legs went up and his feet kicked out to shove Jason the rest of the way over his head. He could see the surprise look in the younger's face, but it was all in blur of rolling motion.

Up was down and down was up when Jason opened his eyes, he could feel nausea spreading in his stomach. It wasn't just the dizziness that was making him sick, it was losing again to Bruce. The Batman with his outdated, non killing policy was still the last one standing.

"Never changes, does it?" Jason wondered aloud and his voice much more human without the mask.

"A lot has changed. " Bruce felt the blood dripping down his cut cheek but he showed no concern for his wound.

"Not this, not you beating me." Jason dug his fingers into the rough ground, "This could be us at any time in our lives, past or future." Now he wanted to throw up.

Batman didn't say anything; he just stared as his fallen son. He could see the sudden showing of frailness and vulnerability so he merely stepped back from the young man. The sound of that door squealing open caused his head to tilt away from the scene, Robin making his return with Superboy in tow. With only a momentary pause, Bruce turned his back on Jason.

"You…Bruce." As if stunned in disbelief, Jason could only get a few words. He had expected some sappy gesture by the bat, but there was nothing but blackness being offered.

"If you want things to be better" The broken pieces of roof were cracked under his feet as Bruce walked over to the young heroes, "Come home."

"How can you offer that to him?" Tim whispered in a way that was almost purposefully louder than needed to be, and with just enough venom to punctuate it.

"He's my son." Bruce never looked back to see how Jason was reacting, he merely took Conner Kent into his arms in order to more easily transport him to the jet, "I would offer it to you, no matter the depths of your fall."

They left, and Jason was alone. The night wind blew at his bare face and played with his dark hair but it offered no real solace. He stared at the bat inspired plane as it vanished into the twilight clouds, and then continued to stare afterward. The lost red mask tilted back and forth from the breeze, but was just and empty mask…and that's how the wearer felt. Empty and wanting to go home.


End file.
